gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Rachel Relationship
The Quinn-Rachel Friendship is a non-romantic, often antagonistic relationship between popular former Cheerio Quinn Fabray and loser Rachel Berry. Their couple name is most commonly known as Faberry (Fa/bray + Berry) but can also be called Quinchel '('Quin/'n + Ra/'chel). Their relationship started in Pilot, mostly because of Rachel's budding relationship with Finn Hudson and Quinn's obvious jealousy, but in Season Two, they are beginning to show signs of truce/friendship. Overview Rachel and Quinn represent a total clash of worlds; Quinn is mean (at first) and the stereotypical popular cheerleader, while Rachel's a geeky, self-conscious diva. Even before Glee club, they are seen arguing and making fun of each other, but when Rachel falls for Quinn's boyfriend, Finn Hudson, thing take a turn for the worse. They showed a slight bit of friendship when Rachel talks to Quinn in the episode Vitamin D where Rachel askes Quinns to come back to Glee rehearsals and she tells Quinn she has a good singing voice. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, but the tone of her voice makes it sound like she regrets doing so. Rachel and Finn had been interested in each other quietly (they even shared two kisses) until Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant. Quinn claimed that the baby was Finn's even though they did not even have sex. Secretly, the baby is Noah Puckerman's and he starts to fall for Quinn. In the episode Sectionals , Rachel is curious when Quinn falls in Glee Club rehearsal after both Finn and Puck rush to Quinn's aid. Rachel was also the one to tell Finn that Quinn's baby isn't his, but Puck's, which leads him to break up with her. During Finn's confrontation with both Quinn and Puck, Rachel shows obvious signs of regret when Quinn begins to stare at her but it is unclear whether this is towards her faltering relationship with the rest of the glee club or her regret towards making Quinn's life even more difficult. Ever since, they seemed to ignore each other, but in Britney/Brittany , Rachel (who is now dating Finn) insecure about Finn's feelings for her, sends Quinn to ask him out, which is something that friends would do. It is not certain whether Quinn and Rachel will be friends but in ''Dog Days Are O''ver , Quinn and Rachel are seen holding hands and laughing together in a friendly way. In the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle , Quinn and Finn share a kiss, which may lead to more conflict between Rachel and Quinn. 'Episodes:' During episode Pilot, Quinn calls Rachel 'Rupaul', mocking her. In Vitamin D Rachel asks Quinn to come back to Glee rehearsals and she tells Quinn she has a good singing voice. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, but the tone of her voice makes it sound like she regrets doing so. In Sectionals Rachel tells Finn about Quinn lying to him. But when Quinn finds out Rachel was the one who told him she told her "You did what I was too scared to do," In Britney/Brittany, Rachel (who is now dating Finn) insecure about Finn's feelings for her, sends Quinn to ask him out, which is something that friends would do. Quinn and Rachel are seen holding hands and laughing together in a friendly way in the episode, Special Education during The Dog Days Are Over. In the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle , Quinn and Finn share a kiss, which may lead to more conflict between Rachel and Quinn. In Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel greets Quinn at her party calling her 'girlfriend' in a friendly matter, clearly forgetting Quinn and Finn's kiss. Despite seeing Sam and Santana kiss, Quinn tells Rachel she is having a great time. In [[Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)|''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)]] in Sexy when Holly Holiday points at them they look at eachother as if they're silently agreeing to join her in singing. In the preview for Sexy, Quinn is seen with her head on Rachel's shoulder, with Rachel smiling. This scene was cut out of Original song. In Original Song, Quinn agrees with Rachel when she wants to do Original songs. She tells Rachel that she's going to go to New York and become famous, while Quinn and Finn stay in Lima, causing Rachel to cry and write 'Get It Right'. Quinn appears jealous by the look Finn is giving Rachel while Rachel is performing Get It Right. Later, she votes for Rachel as MVP, and is seen clapping for her. In Born This Way, Quinn and Rachel will song a mash-up duet of I Feel Pretty/Unpretty''. Rachel considers getting a nose job and says she wants to make it like Quinn's which, Quinn seems to be honored about. When they are at the doctors Rachel adressses Quinn as her 'friend' to the doctor and also tells Quinn she had her vote for Prom Queen. After they're duet together Rachel looks at Quinn and seems to be envious of her looks, possibly beacuse, she thinks why Quinn got Finn in the first place. In The Prom Queen, Quinn slaps Rachel, blaming her for Jesse and Finn getting tossed out of prom. Right after slapping Rachel, Quinn apologizes to Rachel, who seems to be fine with the drama at hand. The two begin to comfort each other, Rachel tells Quinn she'll go far in life with or without her looks. Quinn compares herself to Rachel in a way that she says she's nothing like her, she's scared. Rachel says she shouldn't be. The two then return to prom and enjoy the rest of the night. Other *When referring to Rachel, Quinn no longer calls her nicknames anymore. She just calls her Rachel. *Rachel doesn't appear to hate Quinn, though Quinn dislikes Rachel because she is competition between her and Finn. Videos thumb|left|300px Pictures Category:Relationships